As If I Never Existed
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Begins the year before Face and Charisa's breakup. It seems like everything is perfect but Charisa is nervous that it's too good to be true. Leads up to the night Charisa left Face, will include the rest of the team, Christmas, maybe even a mission or two
1. Just Some Friendly Competition

_**Hey guys! So I've seen A-Team twice now and I love it! :) So I thought it was time to do a fic about them. I liked the relationship between Face and Charisa but wished we knew more about their rocky past so I decided to write this. Hope you like it! Please review (no flames please) :)**_

_**Quick Summary: Begins a year before Face and Charisa's break-up. We see their relationship become better, slowly scaring Charisa as she realizes that it's getting serious. She wants to be with Face but is afraid that he will go back to his old ways. Leads up to the night Charisa left Face, will include the whole team and maybe some original characters :) Sorry, I'm not good at summaries :)**_

**Chapter 1:**

**December 23****rd****, 2006**

"Come on Face I'm freezing here!" Charisa said clinging to my arm.

I smirked as I unlocked the door, "Well if you come in here I bet I can fix that," I opened the door.

She smirked looking up at me.

"Ladies first," I winked as she rushed inside, me not far behind her closing the door as quickly as possible and turned on the lights.

"So what's the plan now, huh?" she asked smugly, "It's pouring rain outside, the restaurant we went to was flooded, everywhere is closed," she turned around to face me.

"Oh no worries, I have a plan," I said going to her, "I always have a plan," I attempted to help her get off her soaking jacket, she laughed at my struggling.

"So you can break Murdock out of a straight jacket but you can't get a leather jacket off your girlfriend?" she teased easily getting it off and putting it on a nearby chair.

"Haha very funny," I said sarcastically as I discarded my own soaked jacket, "Now…" I said going back to her; she fit perfectly into my arms, "About that plan…"

"Please do tell," she said looking up to me with her hands on my chest.

"What? You think I didn't think this through already? I've got it a—ll figured out babe."

"Babe?" She asked moving her eyebrow.

"How 'bout I make us dinner, we sit by the fireplace, drink some of that cheap wine… and just relax," I said moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Just don't expect me to sit around and watch."

"Oh I bet we can find _something_ for you to do in the kitchen," I said sarcastically, "I mean you _are_ a woman," I smirked.

"Yeah, a _woman_ that can cook ten times better _Tiny Ass_," she teasingly smirked back her face getting closer to mine.

"Oh you're on," I said getting even closer.

"Loser makes dessert and serves it to the winner," she said almost above a whisper as our lips finally met.

She pulled away too soon, "F.Y.I. I prefer anything with chocolate for dessert," she then continued our kiss.

I pulled away this time, "F.Y.I. _Tiny Ass_ is more of a vanilla kinda guy," I winked and went back to kiss her but was stopped by a finger on my lips. I looked down at her, waiting to hear the cause for our abrupt stop.

"I love this little game here, I really do, but I'm seriously starving."

I backed away with my hands up going into the kitchen.

"Besides," she added putting her hand on my cheek and slowly moving it, "Wouldn't want to be caught messing around with the competition," she stopped moving her hand midway down my chest and just like that was off to work. After taking a second to breathe and comprehend what she'd just said, I was off to work; she was in for a surprise.

**_...30 Minutes Later..._**

"I'm surprised, you didn't even try to cheat and sneak a look at my dinner master piece," she teased sitting on the counter across from me.

"I'm a con-man, not a cheater hon," I winked.

"Indeed you are," she jumped off the counter, "hope you're as good with chocolate as you are at coning cause this pasta is gonna be amazing _babe_."

_For the love of God!_ I thought, there's one person on earth who can melt me; it's her.

"I don't know," I laughed, "Cause my pasta will blow your mind away _darling_."

" Touché, alright let's do this," she smirked. I nodded my head. "Here it is," she said revealing a plate from behind her, she didn't say a word.

I looked at the plate, then back at her, and back at the plate. _You gotta be kidding me…_

"_This_ is your _amazing pasta_?"

She simply nodded.

I continued, "But… it's simple. Tomato and basil, really? And I thought you'd put up a fight! But obviously you're just giv—"

I was interrupted by her putting a spoonful of it in my mouth; I tried not to laugh as I began chewing. It then hit me. It was for lack of a better word, "Amazing," I mumbled reaching to take the fork from her to get another bite.

I took another bite, _best pasta I've ever had_, _uh oh_…

"Family recipe, just you're basic tomato and basil," she said innocently, "and some other _secret_ ingredients."

I went in for a third bite but she stopped me.

"Nope," she said moving the fork away, "You're turn," she smirked folding her arms.

"Come on one more bite," I almost begged.

"No, I wanna taste this mind blowing pasta _darling_," she said mimicking me.

I turned around taking a deep breath composing myself; I grabbed my plate and turned around with a smile.

"Tomato and basil," I smiled getting a bite ready for her.

She laughed, "You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope, and that's the same thing I thought when I saw yours. And then I tasted it and oh! I would personally like to thank whichever Sosa family member made that recipe. I can't imagine mine comparing to yours," I said innocently as she took the bite. It took her a minute, I watched as she fell in love with every single bit of it.

I continued, "And then I remembered, you may have the whole _family recipe passed down_ deal, but _I_ have the _crazy guy who gets bored and ends up experimenting resulting in culinary genius _deal," I smiled.

It took her a minute to realize what I meant, "What you mean… oh no, no, no, no! You said the last time you ate his food you ended up with temporary paralysis!" she panicked.

"No, no, no. First off, it was only temporary and that was steak! And second off, I know for a fact that Murdock didn't do anything _too_ crazy with this one. I mean seriously I made it with stuff in the kitchen."

She reluctantly took another bite, "I swear, if anything goes wrong with me, I'm killing both of you."

"No need for that," I laughed, "Now how do we decide who won?"

"Hmmmm, I think it's pretty even," she said picking up the plate of her pasta.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"I say we call it a tie and _you_ let _me _make dessert? Deal?"

"Fair enough," I said kissing her lightly before we both headed for the fireplace in the living room, "So since technically, you're making dessert, does that mean I win?"

"Does there always have to be a winner and a loser?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes," I teased back.

We sat down close on the blankets I'd set out in front of the fireplace.

"Well then between you and me, I guess you could saw yours was a lit—tle better," she said sitting closer.

"That's all I need to know."

She then came within centimeters of my face, "Oh and if I find out that the guys find out about your little… victory shall we call it?"

"I guess you could call it that," my voice cracking like a teen.

"Then I'll personally make sure they know about the little incident involving Steel Magnolias and a box of tissues."

I laughed nervously but then realized she was dead serious, "Oh you're good, you're real good," we both put our pasta bowls down for a moment as she wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped mine around her.

"Am I really? Cause I think you had this whole night planned out."

"What?.. Seriously?.. How the hell would I plan for it to be pouring rain so hard that our favorite restaurant is flooded?" I pretended to be offended.

She smirked up at me as I held her in my arms, "And we just happen to end up having to come back here, and you just happen to only have the things here to make pasta, which you had Murdock teach you how to cook. And now we just happen to be sitting by the fireplace, eating pasta, sitting _very_ closely all as if this was how it was meant to be all along."

Taking how close we were into perspective, I took the opportunity, taking my arms away from around her and putting my hands on her face as I brought her in for one of our amazing, mind-blowing kisses. Completely forgetting about food as we simply enjoyed each others embrace as the rain poured down outside the near-by windows.

I smirked leaning back for a moment, I tilted my head, "I love it when a plan comes together."

We both laughed as I held her tight, "I'm s—o telling Hannibal you stole his one-liner," she teased.

"No you won't," I kissed her cheek, "Besides what's the worst that could happen?" I said beginning to kiss her passionately once more.

Suddenly lightning cracked outside, followed by rolling thunder, and of course the loss of electricity.

Charisa flinched looking around at the sudden darkness, the room only lit now by the nearby fireplace.

"Did you really need to say that? Something bad always happens whenever people say that!" she panicked.

"No worries," I said leaning closer, "All part of my plan."

"Of course it is Face, of course it is."

**So what do ya think? It's gonna get better :) The next chapters will have the rest of the team, Christmas, and more :) Maybe even a mission or two...**


	2. But a Little Hangover is What Kills You

_***Wow, thank you everyone who read Chapter 1 and thank you to **__**Emma718 for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it :) So here it is, Chapter 2…**_

**Chapter 2**

**December 24****th****, 2006**

I woke up to my cell ringing, realizing within seconds that it was half across the room still in my jacket pocket from last night. Last night had been amazing, as usual, who'd of thought we could actually benefit from a freak storm causing flooding and loss of electricity. Charisa and I had a different relationship, we'd been together a year now and decided at the beginning we should take things slow. Both of us having bad relationships in the past and understanding the others pains. Last night had ended with us falling asleep in front of the fireplace after hours of drinking and talking, my arms tight around her and hers around me, nothing more, nothing less.

The ringing stops, _darn_, I thought, _guess I'll just have to stay here now_. I tightened my hold around Charisa, who was comfortable sleeping beside me. She'd borrowed one of my shirts and a pair of my sweats to sleep in. Just as I was about to dose off I heard my cell ring again. I groaned, _this had better be good._ I slowly, reluctantly removed Charisa from my arms, quietly standing up. Stumbling over to my jacket as my body began reminding me of how much I drank the night before, fumbling to get my cell out as it rang.

I looked at the caller idea, _for the love of God!_ I answered it, taking it into the kitchen. "This had better be good Murdock," I said half asleep.

"Damn Face you sound more hung-over than usual," Murdock joked.

I didn't say anything for a moment, "I'm not hung-over," I said sternly.

"Well good cause we got a bi—g today muchacho," he said way to happily for this time of the morning.

"What?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Come on Face don't tell me you don't know what today is!"

I held the phone away from my ear for a moment; it was these times when I wondered why I didn't leave him in the straight jacket. "What's today Murdock? What's so important that you had to wake me up at…" I looked at the time on the microwave, "ten o'clock to tell me," I then realized what time I'd just said, _ten o'clock? Damn, I guess we slept in._

"It's Christmas Eve Day Face! Be ready in five minutes, I'll be there to pick you up."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, pick me up? Mind telling me where we're going?"

"Christmas shopping! We gotta get presents for everyone and decorations and—"

"Murdock," I said trying not to get frustrated, "We already did all that. Remember, two weeks ago when we went out and got everything. The night you talked Charisa into buying one of the most expensive tree's on the lot, leaving me to pay while you two caroled out to the car—"

"Oh yeah! Man that was fun! We ought to do that every year. Like a team tradition or something—"

"Murdock, if you don't mind I need to go."

"… Go where?"

I closed my eyes, "Off the phone, I was a little busy when you called and—"

"What were ya doin'?"

"Honestly, sleeping. Very happily sleeping."

"Aw I woke you up? I feel bad now, why were you still sleeping? It's ten in the morning Face, come on!" I held the phone away for a moment, leaning against the counter. It was too early for this, I lied: I was hung-over, very. I could still hear Murdock rambling away on the phone, I then heard footsteps, _thanks a lot Murdock!_ Charisa walked into the kitchen, wide-awake, I smiled holding up the phone. She smirked looking at the phone and putting it on speakerphone, "Face? Fa—ce? Are ya there? I'm gonna hang up in five seconds… five… four…" Charisa and I both tried not to laugh, "three… three and a half… two… two and a half," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm here Murdock," I said.

"Morning Murdock!" Charisa hollered as she went over to the cabinet to get out two cups for coffee.

"Charisa? That you? What are you doing at Face's house—?" Murdock paused, probably putting the pieces together in his head, "Wait a second…"

"Yes it's me Murdock, and to tell you the truth I was—" I quickly cut her off putting a finger to her lips._ No need to freak out Murdock today._

"Wait to go Face!" Murdock laughed.

I laughed, "It's not what you think and you're on speaker phone."

"Oh I know, I know."

"I'd love to keep this conversation going but I've gotta go Murdock," I laughed.

"Oh—h, I get it. See ya tonight Face, you too Charisa!"

"By—e Murdock!" she hollered.

"Don't forget, 7 o'clock!" Murdock said happily.

"Oh don't worry, it's at my house I think I'll remember," I teased.

"Well I just thought you'd—" he started.

"I'm hanging up now Murdock," I said finally hanging up the phone.

I let out a deep breath, Charisa brought over the coffee.

"Nothing like a good ol' conversation with Murdock to start off your Sunday morning," Charisa teased sitting up on the counter.

I turned around to face the counter and rested my head in my hands after talking a swig of well needed coffee.

"Just what the doctor ordered," I joked looking up at her.

"How long were you on the phone with him?" she laughed.

I groaned, "Just a few minutes before you came in, he was all excited about it being 'Christmas Eve Day' and all."

"That's Murdock for ya, who needs kids when you have him," she joked.

"Look at it this way, when we do have kids, we'll be prepared," we both laughed, "Just think when we need a break, it's off to Uncle Murdock's for a play-day," I joked.

"Yeah I'll have to remember that one," she teased drinking her coffee.

My head then began hurting, _there it is, the usual hangover, _I thought putting my head on the counter groaning in pain.

"What's wrong?" Charisa said sweetly as she ran her hand through my hair.

"What's wrong is that I think you drugged me last night," I joked groggily.

She laughed, "You get shot in the field, you're fine. You get punched in the face by a guy three times your size, never been better," she jumped off the counter, "But a little hangover is what kills you."

I pretended to laugh, keeping my head on the counter, she hugged me from behind.

"You put it in the desert huh? That's why you wanted to make it so bad," I joked standing up.

"Nope, your drink," she smirked playing along.

"I knew it, I can never trust you again," I said still playing along as I turned around to face her.

"Oh I bet you will," she said quickly kissing my cheek.

She then began to turn and walk away but I stopped her grabing her arms and bringing her back closer.

"Oh no, get back here," I said leaning against the counter laughing as I pulled us together.

"I like you like this," she said bluntly as her eye's wandered and she rested her hands on my chest.

"I know, that's why I rarely wear a shirt when I'm around you," I joked.

"I didn't mean that," she swatted my arm, she then looked back into my eyes, "Vulnerable, it's the only time you let you're guard down."

"I always let my guard down when I'm with you," I said moving a strand of hair from her face, "I don't have to be the tough, conman, who shows no pain around you. I can be myself," I said.

"Exactly. The romantic, caring, sometimes even sensitive boyfriend."

I laughed lightly, "Whatever you say darlin'."

"… Though," she smirked, "I do love the tough conman side."

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically, "I'll have to remember that one," I winked.

We laughed as our foreheads met and we just looked at each other for a moment, I then realized that this was it, the perfect moment to say the speech I'd had in my head for weeks waiting for the right moment. "You've changed me. I'm not the same guy I was a year ago."

She smiled putting her hand on my cheek, "You _have_ changed Face—"

"Please let me finish," she nodded knowing I had something important to say, "… This past year has been absolutely amazing. I never thought I'd be with the same woman for that long," I laughed, she gave me a weird look making me realize how bad that came out, "That came out wrong," we both laughed nervously, "What I meant to say is that I never thought I'd find a woman who'd put up with me for that long. Before you I expected to go from girl to girl, city to city every week with only one thing in mind not caring about anyone else for the rest for my life. I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd find a girl crazy enough to stick with me. And then I met you… a smart, amazing, talented, not to mention beautiful, woman who was crazy enough to give this player a chance. Honestly I never thought you'd agree to go out with me, and of course you didn't at first," we both laughed at the memory of her rejecting me time and time again, " You knew who I was, knew my reputation and—"

"And eventually looked past all that to see a diamond in the rough," she said finishing my sentence, smiling.

I looked down for a moment and then back up into Charisa's loving eyes, she was right, I would only ever be this _vulnerable_ with her, "We're perfect for each other. I'd go to the end of the world and back for you, I'd wait a lifetime to be with you. I know you've had some hard times," I said taking her hands in mine, " family and marriage is a sore subject for both of us. And I want to help you, be there for you for as long as you'll have me," at this point we both knew where this speech was going, waiting in anticipation for me to finally say the L-word. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I—"…


	3. Well at Least it Wasn't Awkward

**Chapter 3**

**December 26****th****, 2006 (Continued)**

…The doorbell interrupted me, snapping us both out of the moment.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath. The doorbell was followed by knocking, loud knocking.

"We should get that," Charisa said lightly as we reluctantly parted, I went for the door, first grabbing my t-shirt from the couch, putting it over my head and hollering, "I'm coming, I'm coming." I opened the door.

"Sorry Face! I told Hannibal you were busy but he said we _had_ to come over," Murdock said running up to the doorstep, Hannibal stood at the door.

"It's fine Murdock," I said running my hand through my hair.

"Morning Face," Hannibal said going past me into the house.

"Morning Boss," I said, "Come on in," I said sarcastically as Murdock followed and B.A. wasn't far behind. I closed the door.

"There's a guy down at Pendleton Morrison wants us to look into. Says he's had some suspicious behavior the past few months and they think he might be up to something," Hannibal said going into the kitchen and sitting at the table, the usual meeting spot.

I tried to pay attention or at least look as if I was paying attention while inside panicking. I'd never hear the end of it if B.A. and Hannibal realized that we weren't alone. Murdock only knew because of a little incident three months before, I'll save that interesting story for later.

I knew Charisa was most likely in the living room or upstairs, I just hoped she'd stay there.

Hannibal's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Face? Face? Face, are you even listening?"

"Yes," I said trying to sound convincing, "why wouldn't I be?"

Hannibal smirked, looking at the guys, "What did I just say?"

_Shit…_ "Morrison wants us to look into a suspicious guy at Pendleton," I said nonchalantly sitting back in my chair. The guys looked at each other and blew it off.

Just as Hannibal was about to continue, he stopped, looking directly behind me. I looked at B.A. and Murdock who did the same as him.

"Uh oh," Murdock said under his breathe.

I turned around to see Charisa stopped in her tracks, looking like a deer in the headlights, I gulped, _this isn't good_…

Hannibal broke the silence, "Morning Lt. Sosa," he said normally as if nothing was different, as if she wasn't standing in my kitchen wearing one of _my_ button-up shirts and sweats.

" Morning Colonel Smith," she smiled after a second acting normal, walking over to the counter to get her cup of coffee.

I looked at Hannibal, he didn't look angry, hell he looked like nothing was different which scared me more than him being angry for some reason. I looked at Charisa who looked calm, thankfully, B.A. didn't seem much different, and Murdock of course was in shock of Hannibal's reaction.

Complete silence, no lectures, questions, remarks, as Charisa began to leave the kitchen with her coffee.

"Pull up a chair Ms. Sosa," Hannibal said breaking the silence. We all looked at him in confusion, all except calm ol' Charisa.

She slowly came back in, taking a chair from beside the wall and sitting it next to mine. She then went over and grabbed my coffee off the counter, strolling back to the table. _Were Murdock and I the only ones who found this weird?_

Hannibal was like a father to me, which made the situation even more awkward. I mean they knew Charisa and I were _together_ but this was the first time they'd _caught_ us, if you know what I mean.

Charisa handed me my cup of coffee, "Pretend like I'm not even here," she smiled, "Coffee guys?"

I looked over at her, _how is she staying so calm?_

The guys nodded their heads_ no_ as Hannibal continued.

"Morrison wants us in San Diego in two weeks, he'll already be there. We'll meet with him at the base before going in. We'll meet up next week to get the specifics down before the brief with Morrison."

Hannibal, B.A., and even Murdock at this point just kept on going as if nothing had changed. Hannibal knew what he was doing, he was trying to freak me out… and it was working.

The three of them stood up from the table saying goodbye to Charisa and me, she got up and said bye. I sat in my chair, confused wondering what the hell was going on.

Hannibal patted my shoulder before they headed for the door.

Murdock was last to leave, he turned to Charisa and me holding his hands up mouthing;_ I have no idea._

Charisa nodded as she closed the door behind them, I looked at her.

"What is hell just happened?" I asked.

She walked over to me smiling, "I think somebody needs to learn to relax, I told you they'd be fine with it!" she wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I sat in the chair.

"I know you did but I just thought… It's Hannibal! I expected something…"

"Well at least it wasn't awkward," she smiled.

"Hah! How was that not awkward to you?" I asked in confusion.

She thought for a moment, "I'm just used to you guys."

"Yeah but… but…"

"Believe me Face, that was not awkward… Now the way Murdock found out, _that_ was awkward! _This_, not awkward. See the difference?"

I let out a breath, "Whatever you say…" I laughed.

_**Sorry guys, I know it's a little "fluffy" at the moment but don't worry, the drama is coming :) Next chapter: Christmas Eve Party! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :)**_


	4. You Don't Have to Say Anything

_**I can't believe how many of you have read this, thank you! And special thanks to Rietrofan90 and TogetherForeverJate for reviewing! Enjoy! :)**_

**Chapter 4**

**December 24****th****, 2006**

_**Face's P.O.V.**_

I was standing in his closet when the doorbell rang; I took my shirt off the hanger sliding it on as I looked at the clock, _6:00._ This was it, after the interruption earlier I knew I had to find another way to tell Charisa how I felt. So I asked her to come at 6 so she could help Murdock and me get the food and stuff ready. _Nice one_, I thought to myself. I'd spent most of the day trying to figure out how to do it, knowing that it needed to be today, so when she was leaving I quickly panicked blurting it out. I went around the corner to the front door. I began to button up my shirt but changed my mind…

_**Charisa's P.O.V.**_

I stood at the door for a moment before ringing the doorbell checking myself over. I then took a breath and rang the doorbell. It had only been hours since I'd last seen him but it felt like days. We'd been spending so much time together lately, both us knowing that we'll get called out to missions soon. He'd been acting different today, almost jumpy when I'd left earlier, acting more like Murdock than himself. He asked if I could help him and Murdock and of course I said yes. I heard the door click; I stood up straight as the door opened…

_**Face's P.O.V.**_

I opened the door and there she was, "Just when I think you can't get anymore beautiful," I said without thinking first.

She laughed nervously, "You like?"

"Like? You better get in here before someone steals you from me," I joked pulling her inside and closing the door.

_**Charisa's P.O.V.**_

He pulled me inside the door as I laughed. I swear every time I see him now he either has no shirt on and has one unbuttoned, all thanks to my comment three weeks ago about how _amazing _his chest was, I may have been a little tipsy at the time…. But my God I was glad I'd said it.

"So what can I help with?" I asked sitting down my purse and looking around the kitchen and living room, but everything looked done, "Where's Murdock?" I looked back at Face who was straggling behind me buttoning up his shirt.

"He left 'bout twenty minutes ago," Face said rubbing his neck.

"Everything looks ready, I thought you said you'd needed my help?" I teased trying to lighten him up, he looked tense, "You conning me Peck?" I joked.

He laughed nervously and took a deep breath.

"Hey," I said going back to him and putting my hand on his cheek, "What's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since this morning. I told you, the team is fine with us. There's nothing to worry about, okay?"

He smiled, "I know their fine with it, it isn't that."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

He took my hand in his, "I didn't ask you to come here early so you could help me and Murdock. I made the whole thing up because I wanted to talk to you… alone."

"You could have just told me that Face, let's go sit down," I said leading him over to the couch in the living room.

"Wait here," he said leaving the couch and going over to the Christmas tree. He picked up a small package near the back and came back over sitting down next to me, closer this time.

He then took my hand in his, sitting the box in-between us and then looking into my eyes deeply, "Charisa… I know I say this a lot but I'm going to say it again. I know that I have a past; I know that there are still people out there who say I haven't changed. Even _I've_ doubted it a few times… and then I see you… I look into your eyes and I see us, a future." He then nodded to the box lightly. I smiled beginning to open it. I was slightly shaking, I don't why.

I undid the ribbon and paper removing the lid and sitting it beside me. The box was filled with tissue. I removed it to find a small velvet box in the bottom. I gasped.

"It's not what you think," Face cleared quickly. He then picked out the small box. I didn't say word, just waiting to find out what was inside.

He opened the small box to reveal a beautiful simple silver band with 6 very small diamonds on it. I couldn't breathe; I think my heart stopped momentarily, Face's tender voice shocking it back to life.

"It's a promise ring. I would promise to never hurt you but I can't control that. In two weeks I leave for San Diego and you leave for base, no one knows what will happen. There's so many things I wish I could promise you but I'd be lying." he then removed the ring from it's box and went down on one knee in front of me holding the ring up, "So instead I promise to love you, care for you, protect you, and help you in times of need. I'll be there when I can, and when I'm not I'll still be there in here," he said putting his hand on my heart for a moment before taking my and in his once more, "It won't be easy but I think we can get through it. We're strong people who are even stronger together. I don't want to go too fast but I've never cared about anyone like this before and honestly I'm terrified…. All in all, I love you."

I was frozen, I had a feeling he was going to say it, he almost had this morning but I'd brushed it off thinking it was in my imagination. I'd wanted him to say it for months thinking it would help me say it and now here I was, in that moment and all I can think about is how amazing it was to hear it. And the ring, it's beautiful! I want to yell _yes!_ But I can't speak; I'm in shock at everything he's just told me. I'd never expected it.

"Charisa?" He asked bringing me out of my thoughts, he looked _scared_, I'd never seen him look like that before.

_Say something?_ "I… I don't know what to say," I fumbled.

"You don't have to say anything, I've needed to say it for weeks. I thought it might be too soon for us but I felt like I had to say it," he fumbled sitting down on the floor running his free hand through his hair. This wasn't a side of Face I'd seen before. This was him with his shield completely down, out of his element, raw emotion.

"I understand," I said taking his hands in mine, "It's not too soon. It's just right, I've wanted to say it but I don't know how… I guess I'm just not ready to say it yet…"

"That's okay, I'll wait," he said kissing my hand, "I'll wait for as long as you'll let me."

"And the ring… it's amazing Face. I never expected it. I wish I could be more like you, seeing you like this putting your heart and soul out on the line makes me realize how lucky I am to have you. People _do _talk, but I don't listen. They don't know you like _I_ do; they haven't seen what good you can do. You're defiantly not perfect but neither am I. Face, I know you're word is good, I know that when honestly make a promise you mean it for good," I then took the ring from his hand and put it on my middle left finger, "Perfect fit," I said quietly.

Face slowly stood, I stood along with him, our eyes never leaving each other's. Face ran his hand through my hair as I rest my head against his chest.

"This feels right," I said barely above a whisper.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he said kissing my forehead as we slowly swayed to the non-existent music…

_**Next chapter is the Christmas Eve Party! I'd intending for it to be in this chapter but then I started writing this and decided to start slowly easing into the Drama. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review :)**_


	5. I Did Take It as a WakeUp Call

_**This chapter starts a little crazy but stick with me! :)**_

**Chapter 5**

_**Face's P.O.V.**_

_I slowly stood, Charisa stood along with me, our eyes never leaving each other's. I ran my hand through her hair as she rest her head against my chest._

_"This feels right," she quietly._

_"Couldn't have said it better myself," I said kissing her forehead as we slowly swayed to the non-existent music…_

My eyes shot open, I looked around for a moment, _am I in bed?_ I looked at the clock next to me, _5:38._ I must have accidently fallen asleep… _but wait… that means… it was all a dream._ I'd went through with the plan, telling Charisa how I felt, but she wasn't ready to say it back yet. I played the dream back in my head dozens of times before standing up and heading for the hallway to the kitchen.

I heard someone in the kitchen, "Murdock?" I hollered half asleep.

"In here muchacho!" he hollered back from the kitchen, "Just finishing up and then I'll be outta here!"

I walked into the kitchen, "Whoa," Murdock said looking at me, "You been sleeping? Damn Face, you better hurry up man. Charisa's going to be here at 6 so you can go on with the plan."

I sat down at the table, "Yeah," I said without really listening to what he'd said. I was still thinking about the dream. _Is telling her the right choice? Is it too soon? Was the dream a sign?_

"You okay Face?" I heard Murdock say.

"Yeah, yeah," I said without thinking again.

"Really? Cause you're acting mighty weird?"

"I'm fine Murdock. Just had a… weird dream."

Murdock laughed lightly, "I hear ya there, I've had some dreams over the years that would mess some people up pre—tty badly," He joked, "But then I tell Billy 'bout them and I'm fine," he said but then realized how out of it I was.

"Well I guess I'll go then, good luck with Charisa. I bet she'll really like it… Besides, it's Christmas Eve Face! Everyone is happy on Christmas Eve cause that's when all the good things happen…. See ya at 7," Murdock said heading for the door and grabbing his jacket.

I nodded my head as he left; I waited for the door to shut. I then closed my eyes, putting my head in my hands. _What the hell am I doing?..._

_**Charisa P.O.V.**_

_Face slowly stood, I stood along with him, our eyes never leaving each other's. Face ran his hand through my hair as I rest my head against his chest._

_"This feels right," I said barely above a whisper._

_"Couldn't have said it better myself," he said kissing my forehead as we slowly swayed to the non-existent music…_

My eyes shot open, hearing a loud sound, _my phone_. I quickly searched for it finding it on the floor next to the couch I was on.

_Face_, I thought looking at the caller I.D., _was that a dream? But it felt so real!_ I was confused out of my mind. I answered it. "Face?" I answered.

"Charisa," he said, "I, uh, wanted to let you know that we finished early over here."

"Oh," I said realizing that he must have been talking about getting the house ready, "You and Murdock, yeah. What time should I be over there?"

"Whenever you want. I'm going to get ready so if I don't answer, I'm in the shower. The extra key is under the doormat for you."

"Okay, thank you. Um, I guess I'll see you when I get there."

"Yeah, see ya then… Bye," he said.

"Bye," I said before hanging up.

I sat the phone down and slowly lay back down on the couch. _I'd gone to Face's place, he'd told me he had made-up the "help" idea cause he wanted to speak to me alone. Then we talked and he said he loved me, and the ring! _I looked at my left hand, _empty as usual_. I closed my eyes; _it was a dream, it had to have been. I must of accidently fell asleep when I got home._

_It had all felt so real_… and then I remembered something, I didn't say it back. Face said he loved me and I didn't say it back. Which made me think, _do I love Face? If he told me right now that he loved me, would I say it back and truly mean it? _My head was clouded with confusion.

_Maybe this dream was a sign, maybe the fact that we'd both be leaving soon was a good thing._ I needed to get my priorities in order, we both did. I kept playing that same part over and over in my head: _"__Don't want to go too fast but I've never cared about anyone like this before and honestly I'm terrified…. All in all, I love you,"_ he'd said in the dream. _Would Face really say that? I mean it is Face we're talking about here. Yes I _love_ him but do I _really, really _love him. I say I've forgotten his past but it still lurks in the back of my mind. It would be easy for Face to cheat, easy for him to leave me…_

_What am I thinking, it's Christmas Eve, I should be happy. Tonight I need to let go for a night. Not worry about what will happen tomorrow. I should cherish the time I do have with Face because all to soon it will be hard to get. It had been a dream, my imagination had been triggered by what Face had said or almost said this morning. It had found a piece of nothing and turned it into a big something. Face wouldn't say that… yet. Maybe someday but not now, we were taking it slow_. I stood up heading for my bedroom to get ready. _Stop moping Charisa! You've got a hot boyfriend that woman would die for,_ I smiled to myself, it would be okay tonight. _I'm not going to let some crazy dream ruin my first Christmas with him!_

_**Face's P.O.V.**_

I was standing in my closet when the doorbell rang; I took my shirt off the hanger sliding it on as I looked at the clock, _6:00._ After way too much thought, I'd decided to let the dream go. But I did take it as a wake-up call; it _was_ too soon. Charisa and I are still _young,_ I guess. And we have time; _I need to wait until we both know we can do this. I can wait. Our first Christmas together was going to be special no matter what, three words and a promise ring wouldn't make it any better. Though maybe I'd save the ring for later…_

I went around the corner to the front door. I began to button up my shirt but changed my mind…

_**Charisa's P.O.V.**_

I stood at the door for a moment before ringing it. Taking a deep breath, _remember, it's your first Christmas. Have fun and hopefully there will be a lot more together. _

I rang the doorbell and waited. I couldn't figure out what to wear, my favorite jeans, red shirt, and black vest or the new red dress I'd bought months ago on clearance and never worn before. I then realized that I'd worn the dress in my dream, and Face had loved it. So of course, I wore the dress.

_**Face's P.O.V.**_

I opened the door and there she was, _just like in the dream_, "Just when I think you can't get anymore beautiful," I smiled.

She laughed, "You like?"

"Like? You better get in here before someone steals you from me," I joked pulling her inside and closing the door.

"You still came over early?" I asked as we stood by the closed door for a moment.

"Well," she said holding me hand and beginning to lead me into the living room, "With you leaving for San Diego soon and me leaving for base, we won't have a lot of free time anymore. I mean we still will, but nothing like days like today and yesterday. When we can just relax," she smiled, "Plus, it's our first Christmas Eve together so I wanted to remember it."

I smiled stopping us, _why was I worried_, "Couldn't have said it better myself. I guess Murdock was right," I laughed.

"What do you mean?" she laughed.

"Before he left earlier, I was feeling kind of… weird. I had a bad dream and couldn't get it out of my head. And then when Murdock left he said how everyone is happy on Christmas Eve because that's when all the good things happen."

Charisa thought for a moment, "Leave it to Murdock to go all insightful on us."

"I guess sometimes we just have to pay attention to the simpler things," I laughed.

"Exactly," she simply said before kissing my cheek and beginning to go into the kitchen.

"Whoa there darlin'," I said taking her hand and bringing her back quickly so she was close to me. I took her other hand in mine.

"What?" she laughed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but rules are rules," I said smirking and then pointing up to the mistletoe above us.

She looked up and laughed, "Of course! What would happen if Templeton "Face" Peck didn't have mistletoe?" she teased.

"_One:_ The world would end, and _two_: please promise to _NEVER_ call me Templeton again," I said trying to be as serious as possible.

"Oh what you don't like your name? Come on _Templeton. Temp, Tempy_," she laughed.

"Will you _please_ shut up and kiss me?" I said sarcastically.

She waited a moment and then practically lunged at me. It took me a moment to even realize we were kissing. All I could think was_, I lo—ve Christmas!_

_*** * **__**7 o'clock: Guest Arrive**__** * ***_

The doorbell rang, "I've got it!" Charisa said leaving the living room where she'd been fixing the tree and straightening up the presents.

Face was in the kitchen getting the last of the food out.

Charisa opened the door to see non-other than Murdock of course.

"Merry Christmas Eve Charisa!" Murdock exclaimed with his arms wide open before she could even register it was him at the door.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too Murdock!" She smiled hugging him. _Only Murdock would say that on Christmas EVE, ha-ha, and that's why we love him. Once again, who needs kids when you have Murdock._

"Thank you for helping with everything, it looks great," she said as they went into the kitchen to see Face.

"Ah no prob! It was fun, getting ol' Facey into the Christmas spirit," he joked walking over to Face.

"Couldn't have pulled it off without ya," Face said.

The doorbell rang again, "And so it begins!" Murdock said excitedly.

Charisa and Face both looked at Murdock.

"What?" Murdock asked.

"You wanna go answer it?" Face asked trying not to laugh.

"If you insist," Murdock said darting for the door.

_To be continued..._

_**Sorry if that was confusing, I got a wild idea earlier and decided to run with it. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. **__**Next chapter:**__** Party continues as Hannibal, B.A., and some more friends arrive. It's going to be pretty good :)**_


End file.
